


Vince Blight and the Chaos

by lynellmarie



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches, what's that name?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynellmarie/pseuds/lynellmarie
Summary: This is a Vince Blight and Reader POV type of story. Anything you read further will not give away any important plot points. No need to worry!- Vince Blight is a recurring character on Saturday Night Live played by Bill Hader. I normally try to use bits and pieces from the sketches.- You will see a lot of the word ‘you’ all throughout the chapters since I’m not used to using ‘y/n’. This might annoy some readers.- In this story, you are an esthetician, meaning beautician - one who specializes in skincare.- Just so you don’t end up confused, the story is not linear.Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the story!
Relationships: vince blight / reader, vince blight x reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The digital clocks face blared at you as your eyes slowly opened. **5:47AM**. The alarm was to go off in less than fifteen minutes due to your boyfriends work schedule. A 6AM alarm led to a 6:30 departure for a full day of filming. These full days were normally reserved on Saturdays, Sundays, and the occasional Friday. Shorter filming days were done on Wednesdays and Thursdays depending on contestants’ schedules and home-lives.

**5:51**. You had about nine more minutes to sleep calmly next to Vince. However, instead of attempting to fall asleep again - let’s face it, there was no use - you try your best to turn towards him without waking him. His mouth was agape when you saw his face. His chest was softly rising and lowering as he calmly breathed. Vince let out a mumble as he finally felt you turn towards him. His arms held you tighter; gently pulling you towards him.

With one last look at the clock over your shoulder, you were disappointed to see the time say there was less than a minute before a loud buzzing was to disturb his sleep. You kiss the tip of his nose, then softly touch your forehead to his. A mere seconds later, the loud buzzing rang and shot his eyes awake. He grimaced at the noise and reached over you to turn off that atrocious racket.

This was his favorite move as he did every morning before work. Although you’d roll your eyes at this form of flirting, you can’t help but feel warm and loved at the affection given.

As he reached over you, all while practically climbing onto you, he’d take your face in his hand and gently kiss you. Sometimes, this turned into a make out session, and other times there was only a gentle peck. This morning was the formal.

“And how long have you been watching me sleep this morning?” Vince asked.

“Just a few minutes,” you replied, “No more than about fifteen.” You had a habit of waking up before him every morning.

“Fifteen minutes?” he spoke groggily as you felt him stretch on you. He grunted as he started cracking his achy bones. He’d always joke about how he’s an old man. In all honesty, he wasn’t old, but he wasn’t young either. You’d always reassure him that he’s middle aged and be met with a rolling of the eyes. Vince knew he wasn’t _old_ old, but with his bones and muscles becoming more fragile feeling everyday, he couldn’t shake the feeling.

His body went limp after he stretched out, and you felt the full weight of his body on yours, “I don’t wanna,” he mumbled into your collar bone and yawned afterwards.

“I know, baby,” you hugged him, “but you have to… it’s kind of your job after all.”

His job being the one and only chaotic game show host, Vince Blight; not self-proclaimed. After multiple years of hosting various game shows, he was now on, “ _What’s That Name?_ ”, a show he co-created with a friend of his after said friend had a nightmare about not remembering names. Vince loved the idea so much, he made the show come to fruition after he made his friend pitch the idea and producing the show himself.

The show soon became a hit and had sold out audiences every airing. Plus, with a lot of contestants not knowing the names of people who they were supposedly close to - they never really lost money. In fact, Vince became so good at reading people’s body language and facial expressions, he knew when to offer a high amount of winnings, knowing they weren’t going to be won. Because of this, and his own facial expressions as well, the audience dubbed him chaotic. Vince happily accepted that title.

However, your ‘chaotic’ boyfriend was being grumpy and resisting getting up. Now he only had twenty minutes to get ready. At least he doesn’t have to do hair, makeup, nor dress at home. He did prefer to pick own his own suit and wear them into work anyway.

“Vince!” you playfully try to shove him off of your body, “You need to get up!”

He holds onto you tighter and you hear the deepest voice say, “nope,” into your chest.

You look down at him adoringly, “I’ll make you breakfast…”

He looks up at you still from your chest, and after a few seconds he replies, “Okay, fine.”

You pat his back as you clamber out of bed, “Get dressed and it’ll be ready for you when you’re done.”

As you walked out of the bedroom, you heard him groan into a pillow. You had to bite your lip to stifle your laughter.

* * *

Vince scarfed down his plate. You made him a traditional breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, and a coffee. As he was eating, you noticed he was especially groggy today. Yesterday was a rare Friday of all day filming as was today and would be tomorrow.

He was proud of the show he made but sometimes the success took a toll on him. Especially since he worked early morning to practically evening on the weekends. Yet you yourself worked your all day schedule on his days off. You two made it work by catching up and spending time when you two woke up and went to bed. However, this ongoing lifestyle you both led for the past three years was starting to tear down Vince. He missed you. Often daily at this point.

In the public eye, people knew him as a stern man with a deep voice who knew what he wanted. Yet with the two of you at home, there was a completely different story. Almost as if he was a different man from what’s seen on screen. What the audience, cameras, and his co-workers didn’t see was the big ol’ softy he could be. His soft and tender side was mostly reserved for you.

You hugged him from behind as he finished his breakfast. The clock read **6:27AM** and in a defied state, you sighed, “I suppose it’s time for you to go, sweetheart.”

Vince closed his eyes and slumped a bit, “I suppose so,” he sighed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you, Jenn,” Vince replied after his assistant handed him a file of all the contestants for the day with some basic information on them.

In the file were simple forms of names, where contestants came from, their careers, and hobbies if they so inclined. All of this with a small photo of each person. Vince used to find it humorous how some of the photos either looked like mugshots or glamour shots. There was no in-between. However, now after years of doing this style of show, there was no humor. No chuckle. Nothing. Only an everyday occurrence.

He and his assistant, Jennifer walked through the hallways to the hair and makeup station. Vince was beginning to not like this part of the day. He was older, yes. So surely he would want to look his age and not go out onstage with caked on makeup? Now his hair was understandable. He definitely needed help taming his coif.

He rested his head in his hand and stared at his reflection. He started to drift off and with a quick tap on his shoulder, he came back to alertness.

“Sorry, Mr. Blight,” his hairdresser softly apologized, “I need you to sit upright.”

Vince nodded understandably and adjusted his coat. His eyes fell as he didn’t like looking at his reflection and his mind began to wander. He remembered how soft your skin felt. How nice you smelled. His mind wandered to earlier this morning when he was in bed with you, and he only had time for a quick makeout session. He wish he could’ve done more but there’s only so much time in the day and by the time he got home, he was exhausted.

He eyes zoned back into reality. He saw a tray of coffees in the mirror’s reflection, “Jenn,” his voice croaked.

She perked up at her name and started to get up from her seat.

“Could you get me a cup?” he pointed at the coffee in the reflection, “Two creams, one sugar.”

He covered his red-rimmed eyes, almost wanting to rub them but not damage the makeup artists work. A wave of exhaustion hit him. This might be a three coffee morning after he finishes this next cup. The scent of coffee grew strong as he noticed Jenn holding his cup in from of him.

“Thank you, Jenn,” he said quietly. He made a point to remember and occasionally use all his co-workers’ names in everyday practice. How could he be the host of a show called, “ _What’s That Name?_ ” and not? Plus, it didn’t help that people held this against him too, sometimes actively quizzing him, _‘Well what’s my name, huh?’_

“Are you okay, Mr. Blight?” his hairdresser, Thomas said.

Vince jumped out of his stupor again and shook his head, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He shifted out of his chair and took a sip from his coffee. He recoiled and winced from the heat.

“Yeah, that was freshly brewed,” Jenn said after noticing his wince.

“I see that,” Vince smacked his lips.

“Sorry,” she apologized.

“No, no, you’re fine,” he reassured her. He started making his way out the door with everyone else, “How much time do we have left?” He went to check his phone as she answered. Just two messages from his love:

> _I love you. <3_
> 
> _Break a leg._

Vince and you would send messages throughout the day to keep each other sane at each others jobs respectfully. Sometimes there would be comments about what happened on air or you teasing him, out of love of course. You loved pointing out whenever he would flub his words or on the rare occasion, corpse. To break down in laughter after something caught him off guard.

His business partner and co-owner of the show was notorious for writing down outlandish things to say on cue cards. Unfortunately for Vince, he was so used to having cue cards for quick script changes, he would be halfway through the card before realizing what was happening.

For example, one time he said that his girlfriend worked at Yoshinoya Beef Bowl completely before starting to chuckle and eyeing his friend off camera.

That actually caught you off guard at work yourself, whenever the show would play on your personal television. You actually had to stop working on a client to collect yourself at the time.

With only a few minutes left to air, he made his way on stage to greet the audience and first contestants of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

You were still awake from earlier and couldn’t fall asleep to at least a nap like normally. Your body felt weird and you didn’t know why. The feeling couldn’t shake. Something felt… off.

You decided to be at least slightly productive and water the plants. Maybe even a load of laundry could be done?

As you were doing quiet chores to keep yourself busy, you heard a buzz from the kitchen counter. You grew hopeful that Vince was replying to your text, but your boss’ name showed up.

> _We had a call out. Could you come in and take their clients? They have three today._

You sighed and slightly dropped your phone. This would give you something to do besides chores and you’ll be paid. Besides do you really want to do chores today, let alone any day?

You replied that you’d come in and to expect you in about thirty to forty minutes give or take traffic…

* * *

Who knew that being an esthetician would be your calling? Well, Vince did. He believed in you since day one. Originally a slight interest for you became a love and career you didn’t know possible.

You originally were a technician at the studio you and Vince worked at. It’s actually how you met! He was still the host and you were a new hire for his show.

While it was your day to mic him and check his gear, you two began chatting and trading jokes. This was the first time you saw the man genuinely smile and laugh since you started.

As you continued to work there, you secretly hoped to be the one setting up his mic that day. Unbeknownst to you, he was hoping the same as well.

This act eventually became regular since Vince would start requesting you. Both of you quickly enjoyed each others company; talking about each others days, families, hobbies, anything of interest.

One day after a month of regularly setting him up, he simply stated, “Dinner?”

You gave him a quizzical look, “I don’t understand,” but to be fair, you thought he was telling you another joke.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” he responded, slightly raising his eyebrow. His expression looked hopeful.

You blush and softly smile as you still set his wires, making your way down his chest, “I… uh…,” you chuckle.

He raised his eyebrow higher.

“I’d… I’d love to…” you fully smile as you look up at him.

Vince smirked at his own benefit, “Great. I’ll pick you up.”


	4. Chapter 4

The two of you went to an outdoor movie theater. The place was kind of like a drive in. Everyone pulled up with picnic gear to place on the lawn. However, if you came early enough, there were iron tables and chairs to choose from.

Luckily for you, Vince made a reservation to claim a table. The set up was adorned with a tablecloth, a candle, a small bouquet, and reserved card. The chair was a bit cold to the touch at first and Vince chuckled as you jumped a bit.

“Stop making fun of me!” you joked.

“I’m not!” he protested with a smile, “I just thought it was cute!”

A round of applause was beginning as the owner and host of the theater stood in front of the screen, on a small platform. He began speaking about the double feature that night, _La Strada_ and _Nights of Cabiria_ , and a bit about Fellini’s life and film-making process.

Vince leaned in towards you and whispered, “You’re in for a treat. Fellini’s one of my favorites.”

“Is that so?” you smirked, “You think you’re a big ol’ movie buff, huh?”

Vince tilted his head and leaned back a bit, “You don’t know…”

Your smirk faded while you concentrated on what he could possibly mean. As you racked your brain, you couldn’t possibly come up with an answer until-

“Ever heard of _Reel Quotes_?” Vince innocently asked as he looked you right in the eyes.

After a few seconds of your thoughts chasing you they were finally collected as your replied, “You hosted… _Reel Quotes_? How could I forget? I’m so sorry,” you covered your face with your hands, “This is so embarrassing. That was literally the most recent show you hosted.”

Vince smiled to himself and unfolded his napkin to place in his lap, “It’s fine. You’re okay.”

“No, it’s not,” you still said behind your hands, “I basically insulted you.”

The lights of the theater faded and waiters began bringing out everyone’s dishes. You felt his hands start caressing your arms.

“Do you know how relieved I am that you didn’t recognize me?” he asked softly, “It’s actually kind of nice knowing you didn’t know that.”

You peeked through your fingers to see him smiling softly at you. You began smiling back at him and slowly lowering your hands to your lap. Practically on perfect timing, the waiter dropped off your plates. Ricotta shells for you, and bolognese ravioli for him.

Vince acknowledged and nodded towards your dish, “Well that looks good.”

“It does!” you lower your voice excitedly.

“How about a white wine to pair with our dishes?” he mentions as he looks for the waiter.

“That sounds lovely, thank you,” you say as you unroll your silverware.

Vince waved for the waiter who promptly came over, notes at the ready, “We’d like to have the Seabread Chardonnay, please. Two glasses.”

“Of course, sir,” your waiter walks away quickly to fetch the bottle and glasses.

You take a peek at the menu to see what he exactly ordered and noticed not only was his choice the most expensive, but only sold by the bottle at a whopping 91$ each. You slammed the menu onto the table a little too hard, “Vince!” you whispered.

He prepared his first bite on his fork and looked up at you, “Yes?”

“You can’t do that,” you protested quietly.

“Sure I can,” he retorted and took his prepared bite. He nodded at your plate noticing you haven’t took a bite yet.

You sighed as you reluctantly prepared a bite for yourself. You noticed Vince smirking at you as you finally took a bite. The waiter came back to place your glasses in front of each of you, then pour the contents. Leaving the bottle behind.

“You are too much, Vince Blight,” you took a sip of the wine.

Vince smirked at you again and looked at you as he took a sip from his own glass.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of the night, and Vince was explaining the reason on why he created _Reel Quotes_ a few years prior. You two were on your way home in his car as you listened to all his stories.

“…and that’s the whole reason why that show was made,” he finished up with a bit of drumming on the wheel and a soft smile at you.

“All of that because you got tired of women being harassed by men who called themselves movie buffs?” you summed up his explanation.

“Well yeah,” he shrugged, “It was frustrating seeing women being put down because of their…” he tried to find the word, “god complex.”

“Shittiness?” you spoke at the same time.

“That too,” he agreed and pointed at you.

Vince turned into your neighborhood and you grew a bit sad that your night was about to end. Unless…

As he pulled into your driveway, you began to tell him how much fun you had. He replied with the same enthusiasm as you as he opened your door and helped you out. He carried your purse and the bottle of wine to your door and politely waited as you opened your locks.

After you finally opened the door, you turned around to face him, “Thank you again. I had a great time.”

Vince smiled as he handed you your purse and the bottle. You recoiled at first, “Oh no! I can’t take that! You should keep it,” you tried to hand it back to him.

He insisted you keep the wine as a parting gift, “I insist. Please,” he smiled. His heart felt like it was bursting with joy. This was truly one of the best nights he’s had in a while.

“Thank you,” you accepted the bottle. You felt your heart beating fast as you looked back up to him. You felt yourself slowly sauntering through the front door, “Do… Do you… Want to… Come in maybe?” you finally muster up the courage to ask.

Vince parted his lips, then took a quick sigh, “Actually, I think I’m going to leave you for the night,” he ended his statement with a nod.

You felt stumped, “Did I do something wrong?” You felt a tad hurt.

“Oh no! Not at all!” he objected and softly grabbed your arm, “You were great. I just want you to make sure you’re okay with this decision before we rush into things.”

“Oh…” you stood there surprised, “Okay,” you nodded, “So I guess I’ll see you next time at work?”

Vince gave a quick nod, “Precisely.”

“Okay well uh…” you tried to think of something to say, something to possibly change his mind but nothing came up, “Good night then.”

“Good night,” he replied as he turned away. However a few steps later, he turned around to call for you, “Can you message me tomorrow morning? Just so I know you’re okay?”

“Of course!” you nodded and leaned on the door sill, watching him drive away. You smiled to yourself as you closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months after your first date, people at work became suspicious. There was a strict no dating amongst co-workers rule unfortunately put in place due to an incident a few years prior. Two interns took it upon themselves to hook up in a broom closet and got caught by janitorial after a few times. If the rule was broken, both employees were to be fired.

This meant that both of you had to keep each living space respectively. Two employee’s with the same address? Dead giveaway. Most of the time the both of you pretend that the reason you two got along so well was due to a great friendship. Although this was technically true, you couldn’t be romantically affectionate with each other.

After a year and a half of hiding your relationship, the decision was made over a long conversation and plan making during dinner one night. You were going to leave and find something different.

Vince persisted that you stay but you didn’t want to hide anymore. You couldn’t. You wanted to proudly claim him your boyfriend and have the option to be affectionate in public. In addition, how would people respond to Vince Blight being fired from his own show?

A few days later you turned in your resignation letter and left within that week. The feeling was weird not going to work with him and seeing his antics in person. The first time he left for work by himself, you cried as soon as you closed the door.

Slowly but surely during the first month of not going with him, you started feeling better but still felt that you needed to get started on your career again. It wasn’t until you were doing your face washing routine one morning when you realized how much you love skincare. Your friends never hesitated to ask for advise; and learning about various products, brands, and ingredients came naturally to you.

One night at dinner, you brought the idea up to Vince complete with a list of possible schools and programs to attend. He listened attentively, chin in palm, as you sold your plan to him.

“Sounds like a plan,” he smiled softly, “When do you start?”

Vince helped you narrow down the programs you were interested in and pushed you to do the full time schedule. You’d be going to school for eight hours a day, five days a week. He would reassure you often that everything would work out and he would be there every step of the way.

After four months of day in and day out, multiple exams and tests, then your final exam, you were finally ready to graduate the next week. Many tears shed, and moments where you almost gave up, but luckily Vince was there without hesitation to reassure you. There were times where he was even your test subject to try procedures. Every week for the past four months led to your small but cozy graduation where you were given your degree in front of your colleagues and boyfriend.

After you were handed your degree and new scrubs, you looked at a proud Vince Blight smiling and clapping for you. The sight brought you to tears and he swiftly came over to comfort you.

As he embraced you, he whispered, “I am so proud of you,” he kissed your forehead and continued to hold you; head resting atop yours.

Vince went a step further and surprised you at your first day a few days later. Shortly before graduating, you found a local spa you hoped to work at and applied. They accepted your offer and soon gave you your own space for after graduation. Vince came along with you on your first day to drop you off.

“Seriously, who books an appointment at 9AM?” you ask aloud in a frenzy. You were going through your bag trying to remember if you forgot anything. Vince shrugged at your question, “They probably didn’t know you were new, honey.”

When you got to your new location, Vince insisted on walking you in. He waited in the lobby as you went to your station to prepare for the day. You immediately notice the flowers on your desk. Sure enough they were from him.

You came out of your station and into the reception area to thank him with a kiss, “I have to go now,” you motion towards the back, “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later,” he repeated, ‘You’re gonna do great.” You two had one last kiss before you went to look at your list of clients. He watched you through the receptionists window as you picked up your personal clipboard, flipped through the pages, and noticed your first client.

Without wavering, you immediately lock eyes with him and drop your clipboard on the counter, “Vince Blight?!”

He smiled and gave a wave. You quickly found yourself back in the reception area, “Are you serious?”

“I wanted to be your first client,” he shrugged.

Your eyes teared up as you inhaled sharply.

“No no no!” Vince reached out to you, “You have an appointment soon.”

His comment made you laugh as you wiped away your tears. You went to prepare your station and asked him to come back a few minutes later. His appointment goes without a hitch… kind of. Turns out your first client has a lot of questions.

“What’s that?” he points blindly.

“Vince Blight, you know damn well that is a light,” you eye him, “Now stop it. You know, I have other people to get to today.”

“What?” he protested, “I’m just making sure you know what you’re doing!”

“Well, I appreciate it,” you tapped his shoulder, indicating for him to get up, “That was a great quiz and reminder.”

He sat up straight and pulled you into a kiss. At first you began melting into him but then quickly caught yourself, “Vince, I can’t do that,” you said in a low voice, “Do you want me fired on the first day?”

“I suppose not,” he sighed. As he began to head out, he turned around to lean on the door frame, “I already miss you.”

You walked over to him and laid your head on his chest, “Me too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Your coworkers became accustomed to Vince’s presence whether in person or on the television. They slowly figured out you two were an item and welcomed him with open arms whenever he stopped by.

“Can you believe that woman couldn’t remember her own nanny’s name?” your boss proclaimed in conversation with Vince at the front desk. Everyone loved him and wanted to talk to him, so he learned quickly to only stop by on slower days.

There was no visit today, but sure enough his show was having a live episode at 1PM. Not unusual, but not a common occurrence either. But first, a re-run. You remembered this episode from a few months ago. Vince’s co-creator changed the cue cards unbeknownst to him and he recited, “…I roll with uh… a group of problematic bachelors and call ourselves-”

“-the squad,” you recited to yourself trying to imitate his voice. You chuckle quietly as you fill out forms.

You’re officially ready for your next client and go get them. When bringing back an elderly woman, she notices Vince on the screen, “Oh, that’s that Vince Blight fellow! He’s so…”

 _‘Charming? Handsome? Funny?’_ you think to yourself.

“-weird,” she finished her sentence, “Almost chaotic.”

 _Ding!_ There was the magic word everyone loved to use to describe him. You smiled at her comment and stifled your laughter.

You both turned to see the screen right in time to see Vince retort, “Jara? You think her name’s Jara?” Both you and your client crack up and laugh at his facial expression before carrying on with the appointment.


	8. Chapter 8

There was this anxious feeling bubbling in his chest. The more he thought about you, the bubbling grew more strong. For almost three years now, the both of you have been completing the same schedules with barely any time to see each other, and with the show now in high demand, it felt forever before he would be able to get a break from it all. He enjoyed his work, he really did, but when you still worked at the studio he felt a bit more sane.

Vince felt his body slow down as he approached his podium. Noticing he still had his coffee that he barely touched, he had a slight panic and scanned the stage for Jenn. As if right on cue, he saw her walking directly towards him with her hands extended.

“Okay, Mr. Blight,” Jenn began adjusting his tie with one hand, “Your cards are ready on the podium, the cue cards are where they always are in case you need direction. I’ll be off to the side next to the camera. Are… Are you okay?” she looked into his still red-rimmed, almost bloodshot eyes with concern. They were extremely tired looking.

“I’m fine,” Vince cleared his throat. He grabbed the coffee for another sip before taking his place to walk onstage. The look on Jenn’s face said otherwise.

“Sixty seconds to air!” yelled out the director as he walked around set, making sure everyone was fully prepared to start.

Vince looked down at his cards one last time. The contestants names were Blake and Beth. _‘That should be easy to remember.’_ He noticed as he looked at his cards that his hands were shaking. He felt more fatigued as the timer went down.

“Forty seconds!” was another cry.

His breath began staggering and becoming more uneven. He blinked a few times to remove the image of you so he could concentrate on his job better.

“Twenty seconds!”

For a moment he couldn’t hear any of the audience nor production noise. The stage became a blur quite literally. He attempted to blink it away. He felt the air moving through his lungs forcefully and tried to calm his breathing.

“Seven! Six! Five! Four!…”

He inhaled one last deep breath started his light jog to his podium.

“We’re live!”

The audience applauded as he approached his podium and greeted everyone, “Hello! Hello! Hello! and welcome to _‘What’s That Name?’_ The rules are simple. We show you a person, you tell us their name.” The easy part he knew by heart was done. The line he said every episode could be recited in his sleep, “Our contestants today are Bleth and Bake.”

There was some laughter from the audience and slight confusion on the contestants faces.

“I apologize, Beth and Blake,” Vince corrected himself. The two contestants smiled at his correction.

Vince sighed as a photo appeared near him. He quickly glanced at his cards to make sure he’d read the right clue but they looked like squiggly lines before he could decipher the words.

“Blake, we’ll begin with you,” he nodded towards the man, “This artist is well known for titling a song after the sounds of a clock.”

“Kesha!” Blake answered.

“That’s right,” Vince replied, “Ten dollars for you.”

Vince went to look over at the woman next to Blake and swore he saw you in her place. He called your name out and received a confused look and correction from the woman herself, “It’s Beth.”

Vince shook his head and smiled, “Beth, yes,” he swallowed, “My apologies.”

The game continued onward. His body became sore and his words slurred as he continued to mess up the contestants names. He noticed he wasn’t standing upright either and was actually leaning on the podium. He felt his body starting to be covered in sweat as the game continued, and was that… his heart beating fast?


	9. Chapter 9

Your current client was taking a tad longer than usual but you didn’t mind. They didn’t want the television within your office on. However, you knew the beginning of his show by heart, “Alright, Ms. Williams, I’m just going to put some serum and moisturizer on then you’re done!” As you reach for your products, you notice you forgot the serum in the other room.

You pass through the front office and see Vince on the screen. You take a second and notice he’s a bit sweatier than normal… and pale? _‘That’s strange.’_

You knock yourself out of your funk and head back to Ms. Williams. After placing the serum on, you explain to her the active ingredients and their purpose. Same procedure for the moisturizer. You hope she doesn’t have too many questions afterwards - if at all. Unfortunately for you, she needs you to explain how often she needs to do each step again. With reassurance, you write everything out for her - quite literally.

Escorting her out to the reception area, you take another glance at the television. You smile as she signs out and leaves, your eyes immediately darting to the television again. He’s leaning on his podium. He’s never done that in any episode. Vince always firmly believed in being proper in the public eye, more specifically on his own show.

You subconsiously start rubbing your hands out of nervousness, forgetting that you’re among other clients. And then it happened…

* * *

He felt he could barely stand. His knees were becoming weak and his legs shaky. He gulped and his throat was dry. His head - brain specifically - felt as if covered in static. He attempted to inhale deeply through his nose.

As he tried to correct his posture, his eyes rolled back and he himself fell back to be met with the floor; accompanied with a loud thunk.


	10. Chapter 10

Vince slowly started being able to hear everyone around him in murmurs. He noticed that the lights were dimmed since they didn’t pierce his closed eyes. He felt something on his chest - his sweat soaked shirt sticking to his skin and… a hand? A smell wavered to his nose and he noticed it immediately. _Laila by Geir Ness_ , the perfume he gifted you for Christmas last year when he found out it was what you wanted.

His eyes opened slowly to see you at his side. He was still on the stage, surrounded by coworkers and stage hands. The audience were out and told to come back for a later taping.

“Hey honey,” he softly smiled at you and tried to cup your face.

You smiled back and returned the favor, “You scared me, Mr. Blight,” you said playfully but stern.

“I’m sorry,” he looked away, then proceeded to try to get up.

He was met with opposition, “Rest!” “Stay down!” “Stay there till medics say otherwise!” Vince followed his colleagues orders, feeling more disgusting as he lay there covered in sweat.

Finally after one last check up the studio medics, they let him go. A few stage hands helped Vince off the floor before leaving him with management and you. His boss pulled him to the side and discussed their quick but immediate plan. His boss would want him to come in mid-day instead of early tomorrow morning for an one-on-one meeting.

Vince objected and pleaded that he had to fulfill his contract and do the shows, “It’s too late to cancel them,” you noticed his hands were shaking again.

His management reassured him that his future schedule and shows would be taken care of. With medics and managements orders, they let him go home for the day. However, he insisted taking a shower beforehand.

His body was sore as he walked to his dressing room to gather some comfortable clothing. You tagged along with him and helped him pick out a grey shirt and jeans; a rarity for such a man.

You noticed his legs were still shaking and quickly went around the studio to find a folding chair, “Sit on this in there,” you nodded towards the shower. He followed orders and started his shower. A few minutes went by before you heard him call for help, “I can’t reach my back.”

You make your way over to find him hunched and burying his face into his hands. He looked… ashamed. He made a small twitch as he felt your hands start caressing his back with body wash. You began to slowly kneed his muscles to try to make him feel better, but he softly yet firmly opposed, “It hurts too much, baby,” he then sighed into his hands.

You made your way to the front of him and began washing his shoulders. He looked up at you, eyes completely bloodshot and sorrowful, “I’m sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry?” your hands slowly started falling down his chest.

He shrugged and grimaced, “I ruined your day. Everybody’s day really,” he leaned back in his chair. His breathing started becoming heavy. You saw his age in his face more predominately when he was upset.

“It’s not your fault-”

“But it is!” he protested, “I passed out in the middle of a god damn show!”

“You’ve been working nonstop for years!” you tried to say as kindly as you could, “Your body was going to break down eventually!”

Vince sarcastically chuckled as he glared at you, “Gee, thanks.”

“You know what I meant!”

“I get it,” he reached over to turn off the water, “I’m old. Your point’s loud and clear.”

You took in a deep breath as you looked up at the ceiling, “Vincent Errol Blight, you’re going to be the death of me,” you almost mutter to yourself, then say aloud to him, “You’re not old! That’s not what I’m saying and you know that.”

Vince froze as he stared at you. You only said his full name when you were not just angry, but pissed. Not pissed, even more - _livid_. He watched you grab a towel and chucked it at him. He was too focused on watching you to even begin drying off. He started feeling guilty.

You teared up a bit and leaned on the counter across from him, “Maybe… maybe this is a sign, y’know,” you finally looked back at him, “Take a break. Relax. Make time for yourself,” you made your way back to him to begin drying him off, “You’ve been doing what others wanted for so long, but never anything for yourself.”

“I personally wanted to do this show,” Vince retorted firmly.

“ _Fun_ , Vince,” you emphasized, “ _Fun_. When was the last time we went on vacation together?” You waited for his answer. He raised his eyebrows in thought but you answered for him, “Never. We’ve never been on vacation together. For as long as we’ve known each other, we’ve been working.”

He looked you directly in the eyes and they became filled with sadness. He sighed more calmly this time and then he nodded, “I’ll see what I can do tomorrow,” he almost whispered.

You softly smiled at him, “Thank you,” you continued to stare at him, “Now get dressed… so I can rip those clothes off again at home.” You finished your statement with a kiss on his forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Vince Blight woke up to an empty bed. The sun crept into the bedroom through the window onto his face. He hasn't seen his own bedroom in full natural dawn light in the longest time, if ever. He noted that everything seemed so calm without the blaring alarms, hustling to get ready in almost complete darkness, and leaving before the sun rose.

He began stretching and felt the soft yet cool sheets all over his body. He realized that his pyjamas weren't on and then remembered the previous nights activities. Your perfume was embedded in the sheets. He leaned into his pillow and gathered some sheets closer to his face, inhaling your scent. Vince smiled softly to himself as he closed his eyes and rested for a few more minutes before leaving bed.

After finding his pyjama pants and putting them on, he walked his aching body to the kitchen. As he turned the corner, he heard you say, "Finally sleeping beauty wakes up!" You greet him with a smile and a soft kiss.

You look back at the clock above the oven, "Wow, someone was tired," you turn back towards him.

Vince looks at the time as well. **10:42AM**. His red-rimmed eyes go wide for a moment, "Wow, I didn't know I could sleep in for that long." You nodded in agreement.

He felt you bury your face in his chest and mumble something about him being sweaty.

"I can't help it," he smiled down at you, "last night _someone_ was a little..." he sighed, " _rough_ ," he watched as you looked up to his face.

"I couldn't help it," you shrugged coyly, "with you looking that way and all."

"Mhm," Vince rolled his eyes playfully, "You have a thing for old game show hosts?"

You reached around and gave one his ass cheeks a squeeze, "Maybe I do," you squeeze a little harder. He jolted a bit and gulped.

"Maybe," he grew a devious look, "you'd like join me?"

"Can't," you replied nonchalantly, shrugging and taking a step back, "I have work and a meeting today."

An immediate pout replaced his devilish gaze.

"I get to talk to _my_ boss about getting time off too," you poked him in the chest, "Just like you. Today at one, right?" You checked your clock again.

He looked at the clock alongside you, "Yeah, I do," he smiled as you turned towards him.

You began pushing him towards the bathroom, "Go take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready for you when you're done," he reluctantly followed your orders.

* * *

You were checking your bag to make sure you had everything. This was your umpteenth time running around the apartment and Vince was waiting by the door patiently watching your zoom around. Vince was suit-clad with wallet and keys at his ready in his pockets. Your frazzled self looked up at him as you approached the door, "My scrubs! I can't find them!"

Vince adjusted his footing, hands in pockets, "You mean the ones you're wearing?" he raised his eyebrow.

You stopped dead in your tracks, looked down at yourself, and sighed. Vince chuckled at your defeat, "Have I ever mentioned how cute your look in scrubs?" he asked aloud.

"Only all the time," you closed your bag, grabbed a file by your desk, and approached him with a kiss at the door.

The both of you have decided to carpool to work today since you two were ending your work days within thirty minutes of each other. You would drop him off at the studio, go to your office, then when you were done with your client, go back to pick him up and have lunch.

As you parked the car on the lot, you looked over and noticed him staring at his folded hands. He was worried; you could tell. You reached over and softly placed your hands on his. He looked over at you with a sad gaze, "What if it doesn't work out? What if they..." he looked back down at his hands and gulped, "fire me?"

You immediately shake your head, "It'll work out," you reassure him, "They're not going to fire you. They'll just talk to you about options on what to do next," you console him and speak softly, "You got this."

Vince looked over at you and gave a small smile, "We got this." You nodded and smiled back.

He leaned over to kiss you before getting out of the car. After he closes the door, he leaned in the open window to take one last look at you, "I love you."

You smile in return, "I love you too, Vince. Now go break a leg."

* * *

Vince was nervously tapping his pen on his knee at a rapid speed. This was it. He was officially going to be fired. He knew he pushed the limits at times, but yesterday was his final straw. He adjusted his tie and licked his lips. For a man who was assertive, he sure felt hopeless at the moment. The room felt over a hundred degrees.

Suddenly, without warning, the door of his bosses office jolted open and Vince shot up out of his chair.

"Blight," his boss, Herzog, walked in and took his place at his desk, "How are you feeling apart from yesterday?" he began as got himself settled and noticed Vince was still standing, "Sit down, will you! Relax!"

Vince smoothed his coat out as he took his seat again, "I'm feeling better. Thank you."

"You still look tired. Rested, but still tired," Herzog cupped his chin in his hand, elbow on desk.

"Ah yes," Vince nodded, "I had the pleasure of sleeping in this morning," he smirked as he finished his sentence.

"Very nice," Herzog nodded. After a pause, he cleared his throat and sat up, "I think we've had enough polite chatter." _Here it comes_ , Vince thought. "We need to talk about your leave of absence."

Vince gulped, "Sir, what happened yesterday will **never** happen again. I can assure-"

"Vince, I said relax," Herzog raised his hands in protest, "For vacation!"

Vince's rambling came to a halt, "Wait, what?"

"Vacation," Herzog reiterated, "I noticed you never took one the last seven years I've known you."

Vince continued to stammer, almost flattered, "Well, I'm just... passionate about my line of work, sir."

"Indeed you are, but perhaps you need rest to clear your head, get back to hobbies, and be around loved ones..." Herzog tilted his head as he trailed off. Vince's eyes wavered around this time as well. "I knew, Vince. All along," his boss finished his statement.

There was a silent pause as both men stared at each other; the host was trying to figure his way out of this one. The silence was finally broken as Herzog scratched his chin, "Obviously, we can't do anything after the fact, but just so you know, they can't come back as long as you're still here or together."

"Then," Vince stammered, confused but ready to defend the both of you, "why didn't you fire us?"

"In all honesty," his boss folded his hands atop his desk, "because a.) you two kept it professional and non-sexual on set-" Vince shuddered as he remembered the interns, "and b.) because I can't fire you. You're, well, uh, you," he shrugged. He further explained, "I can't fire _the_ Vince Blight. You're a top billing for our station. People love you and if you left our ratings would plummet."

Vince didn't know whether to smile, laugh, or stay stiff. He settled on his trademark smirk.

Herzog cleared his throat and spoke, "Once again, we trailed off topic," he reached into a cabinet to the side of his desk to grab a file marked 'Blight', "I took the liberty of doing the math before you arrived. You do know the vacation policy, correct?"

Vince's eyes followed the file his boss was handling, "I believe a week for every year completed."

"Yes, but you're the host," Herzog eyed Vince, "so for you it's two."

Vince blinked in shock. His mouth fell open slightly, "I... I can't be gone for that long. What about everyone else? They'll be out of work for-" he quickly did the math on his fingers, "three months!"

"Don't worry about them," his boss sighed, "We'll find something for them to do."

With the host still wavering over the length of his leave, the two settled for at least a month of absence. When his month would be coming to a close, he'll get to decide if he needed more time or not. The two shook hands as the rose from their seats and went on about each others day.

* * *

Everything looked, smelt, and felt so familiar. For the longest time, this studio was your second home. Memories flooded you mind as you walked the halls to Vince's green room. In a dream-like state, apparitions of when you got the job, your first screw up- so many cords to untangle!- and there close by his podium where you two first met. You would bump into people you knew here and there, and catch up with each other.

As the last person let you go, you finished your journey to his green room down the hall. Upon rounding the corner and coming up to his door frame, you found your boyfriend packing up some items in a box. The sight quickly saddened you, "They let you go..." a soft voice wavered from your lips. You felt your eyes water.

Vince heard you sniff as you tried to hold back tears, "No! Oh no, sweetheart," he rushed towards you still standing at the door, "What's wrong?"

You repeated your original statement, tears flowing more freely now. Vince pulled you into an embrace and softly spoke, "They didn't let me go. I get to have some time off," he leaned back after holding you for a moment, "We still get to go on vacation," he smiled.

"Really?" you smiled back. Vince nodded. "But..." you continued, "why are you packing up then?"

"I'm just cleaning out things to be honest," he reassured you, "Do you want to see what I found?" he asked you excitedly as he walked over to his mirror. He pulled a photo gently off the surface and held the scrap out towards you. The photo was of you two at a dinner table, "Our first date," you smiled at Vince.

He was already smiling at you, almost in admiration, "That was a great night, wasn't it?"

You leaned into him and kissed him, "It sure was," you sighed, "You know I still have that bottle of wine."

Vince chuckled, "I know. I remember when you heckled me over it- _'Oh no! I can't possibly take that!'_ " he mimicked you.

"I did _not_ sound like that, Blight!" you protested with a soft punch.

This made Vince laugh aloud, but his laughter faded into silence as he began looking at you adoringly again, "I love you so much," his voice barely a whisper.

You softly smiled into his lips, "I love you too. Now let's go start our vacation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know I've been posting shorter chapters recently. I'm trying to get better at posting longer ones. Hopefully this suffices. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any commentary, questions, or concerns, please message!


End file.
